Mechanical systems comprising e.g. plates, rods, protrusions, springs, attachment elements, levers, etc. can cause a measureable alteration in an electrical circuit which may be directly related to a predetermined mechanical action. A power cord is an electrical cable that temporarily connects an appliance to the mains electricity supply via a socket.